Isolation Isn't The Answer Love Is
by ayoungwriter
Summary: Jack x Elsa (Jelsa) (Oneshot of Jelsa kisses, fluff, flirting and other stuff.) Jack finds himself falling in love with the Ice Queen who lived her whole life in fear and he will teach her a valuable lesson that she'll never forget. Isolation isn't the answer. Love is. (hence the title) Read, review & spread!


**_Author's note..._**

_So, you probably know that I'm a big Jackunzel fan but it's time for me to raise a Jelsa flag on my ships. Don't like Jelsa? Then leave. This is a oneshot so I have no plans of continuing this.** Warning:** It's an open ending so you go think of the ending._

_Anyway, this is just a random Jelsa so enjoy!_

* * *

Jack never thought he would end up in this marvelous ice castle, he sighed at the details of the stairs and the walls. He raced up the stairs, finding himself inches away from a lady. She has almost white platinum blonde hair; icy blue eyes that would leave anyone on a trance; pale skin that seems so smooth and soft; and wine red lips. She's wearing a shimmering blue dress made out of ice; a sheer cape with snowflake designs and even her shoes are made out of ice, one wrong move of putting it on, it would cut your feet.

They ended up staring at each other's enchanting eyes. Jack is quite charming, too and it's his lucky day that he caught the ice queen's fancy. The queen's surprised look faded into something like her sister, Anna, would do around handsome strangers. Even Jack ended up doing the same thing but instead of staring awkwardly at the beautiful queen, he bowed and kissed the back of the lady's hand,"I'm Jack Frost. What's your name, milady?"

The queen smiled and curtsied back and said,"I'm Elsa of Arandelle. Nice to meet you Jack Frost."

Jack straightened up and said in the most seductive voice he can,"Elsa. What a beautiful name, but you're more beautiful." Elsa blushed but quickly got herself together, putting on her 'queenly-poker face' on.

The two settled down and got to know each other in the queen's bedroom. "So what brings you here, Jack?" Elsa asked as she sat down on her bed.

"I'm trying to seek for anyone who sees me," Jack balanced on the top of his staff that resembles a shepherd's crook,"And I found you."

Elsa smiled. "How about you?" Jack asked.

"Well, I ran away from home because of what might happen if my powers get out of control," Elsa smirked then she shivered at the thought of freezing Anna's heart.

"You don't need to hide anymore, Elsa. You're beautiful and so is your powers," Jack said and he meant it. Count the number of women who is beautiful _and_ has the power just like him. One and that woman is in front of him.

"Don't flatter me, Jack. There's no need for that," Elsa snickered. Jack jumped off his staff and swung it to his shoulder. His eyes on the ice queen, looking at her like a puzzle to solve. Jack pulled Elsa towards him, set his staff down on the bed. His face leaning towards Elsa's. Elsa smiled in her sexy way and leaned in, too until they hear each other's heartbeats. Jack pressed his lips against Elsa's. He slipped his hand to Elsa's hips while Elsa wrapped her fingers in Jack's luscious white hair. But Elsa pulled away, she wrapped her arms around her,"I don't think this is right."

Jack pulled Elsa toward him again and whispered to her ear,"Listen to your heart, my queen Elsa. Isolation isn't the answer." Jack gently nibbled Elsa's neck then kissed her passionately on the lips. Elsa opened her mouth for a deeper kiss and so did Jack. Wind and snow started to circle them. Elsa slowly laid down on her bed and Jack followed on top of her. He took his cape, vest and long-sleeved shirt off and ran his fingers through Elsa's hair which Elsa unbraided. Everything Elsa feared seems to disappear every time she looks at Jack.

"So what's the answer to my fear of using my power?" Elsa asked under her breathe. Jack kissed Elsa then answered," This might sound cheesy but it's love."

Elsa began removing her dress,"Seriously? Love?" she asked while Jack helped her undress. He kissed Elsa's neck, crawling down to near her cleavage where he stopped.

"Told you it was cheesy."

* * *

**~The End~**

_Told you it's an open ending! I don't go beyond kissing, being mushy-mushy and don't get any conclusions about the undressing part! Maybe Elsa's going to shower and she needs help with her glamorous dress and maybe Jack just wants to show of his upper body. So yeah. It's an open ending. It's up to you. You can comment your ending below or you can keep it to yourself. _

_^^ this is my first Jelsa fic so tell me what you think (if I should continue or what) ^^_

_P.S. I decided to get them a theme song and I chose La Vien Rose in which I got from someone who watches HIMYM. **Here's the link **_ watch?v=pPv3O2kQbxw (_since doesn't allow it to open a new window, just copy and paste the URL_)

_It gives a lot of meaning to everything._


End file.
